Larger data storage has been in increased demand in recent years. Data storage based on solid state flash memory offers compelling advantages in terms of read/write throughput, stability, shock and vibration resistance, etc., compared with traditional magnetic disk based storage. Some such solid state flash memory storage may need to be larger than others, and it can therefore be desirable to construct such flash memory storage systems from combinable electronic circuit modules. The present disclosure facilitates construction of flash memory storage systems of many different sizes.